I am not lost
by RoseWillows
Summary: "-It's Flourish and balls, actually .They've got so many books…more than…more than.." ,she paused to think "…more than your hair." and then grinned triumphantly .Draco frowned ,he had already heard jokes about his receding hairline save for this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW..


**Disclaimer:don't own it.**

Clad in a blue frock, a red-headed girl walked gingerly on a sidewalk in Diagon Alley. She was hardly four and seeing all hustle-bustle and magical stuff, her eyes seemed like they were going to pop out of their sockets any moment .As she walked she mumbled to herself with a few words not quite distinct like "mommy" ,"daddy" ,"uncle George" and "flourish and blotts" (the famous book shop),which sounded suspiciously like flourish and balls .After some time she realized that the cluster of shops were now nowhere to be found .Somewhere between her thinking and mumbling ,she must have got past flourish and balls! She thought frantically .She looked around to see If anyone was there to guide her .She saw a man smile evilly at her, revealing yellow tarnished teeth, she staggered backwards with fear, but someone caught hold of her she looked back and saw a woman with warts glare at her .She quickly stood up and started running .She must have ran a long distance for now she stood in a different alley with lots of people .She paced a bit swiftly, not quiet ready to quit running yet. Just then she collided with something hard. She looked up and contemplated that it was someone, and not something. A man, with platinum blonde hair and an outstretched hand, stood before her .She gingerly took his, rather big hand .The man smiled and she felt assured that his smile was not evil, like the man before. She stood up.

"Are you lost dear?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"N-No of course not," she stuttered a bit," I'm just trying to find my way to _flourish and balls_."

Despite her wrong pronunciation he understood and was certain that she was lost despite her denial, too.

"You want some help to get there." asked Draco.

"Umm ….yes." answered the girl.

They started walking while holding hands.

"So…what's your name?"

"My name's Rose."

"So, Rose, do you remember where you saw your parents last?"

"I am not lost, I told you. "said Rose while stomping her foot ,"I have just left them at my uncle's shop so that I can buy some books. See I've got money too..."

She pulled some coins from her pocket and held them out so that Draco could get a clear view of plastic coins used in muggle games.

"Right..", sighed Draco, "so you wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts'-"

"-It's Flourish and balls, actually .They've got so many books…more than…more than.." ,she paused to think "…more than your hair." and then grinned triumphantly .Draco frowned ,he had already heard jokes about his receding hairline save for this.

"…and you know James told me that they've got balls too.. "continued Rose.

" balls?"

"that's why it's named flourish and balls. "spoke Rose in a duh-uh voice making it seem as if Draco's the child .

"Okay…" to avoid any more remarks he asked "how old are you, Rose?"

"I am three years and ten months old." Speaking ten months as if it were a Merlin first-class certificate attached to her age .Then suddenly changing the topic she said "You have a veeerrry big hand, you know?", stretching her hands for more effect.

Draco smiled " Scorpius thinks so ,too" he spoke more to himself than to Rose ,but ,Rosie had heard.

"Sco-pus ,what's that?"

"He's my son ."said Draco.

"Nice name,you know,my name's so common…but Scopius is nice …It is uni-que.."Rose struggled on the last the last word a bit . Her wrong pronunciations of Scorpius did not deter the sincerity on her face.

Draco smirked ,he'd told Astoria that 'twas a good name.

"Your name's nice too ,Rose .Now talking about names tell me your parents' names?"said Draco in an attempt to find her parents as they stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts.

"Ron and 'Mione Weasley"

Draco paled .He'd been walking with Weasley's daughter! He quickly regained his usual composed state and decided to hand over Weasley's daughter to Flourish and Blotts' lucky I am thought Draco sarcastically as he saw Ron anxiously asking questions to the manager with his wife Hermione by his side looking as if she was about to cry.

" Weasley! " yelled Draco.

More than eight heads turned to him including Ron's .Draco held out his hand which was holding Rose's hand.

Hermione ran towards Rose and hugged her,tears streaming through her eyes as she kissed Rose.

"Why are you being a cry baby ,mum?" said Rose with a confused look on her face.

Hermione lifted rose up as Ron came holding out his wand to heal any possible injury.

Ron faced Draco ,who was looking quite afraid of him.

"Thank you."said Ron with difficulty for he had never said words that were nice to Malfoy.

Draco nodded curtly and walked away,not wanting the attention of the whole weasley clan.

But even so he received the attention and affection of the Weasleys .The next day,at Malfoy manor's doorstep was a pile of gifts and thank you cards.

On the top was Rose Weasley's note containing messy scribbles.

_Dear Mr Draco,_

_Your name is nice too.._

_-Rose_

He lifted other gifts and went inside .He opened George Weasley's gift (lapse of judgement...) and was met with pink smoke which turned his hair pink.

"weasleys.." growled Draco but not with contempt or hatred as it was before.

**A/N:Please drop a review...**

**:)**


End file.
